Marry Me!
by NeverlanderGirl
Summary: Chie dipaksa kawin sama Souji, padahal dia mau liburan musim panas ke Cina bersama Yukiko dan Fuuka! Duh, gimana dong!


Title : Marry Me!

Series : Satonaka's Nightmares

Persona 4; An Atlus' production

Author : Aisa the Knight Apprentice

Copyright by Fanfiction dot net

**Satonaka's Nightmares : Marry Me!**

_Prologue_

"Chie-chan, ke mana kita akan main liburan musim panas kali ini, ya," kata gadis berambut hitam panjang yang cantik kepada temannya yang berambut _brunette_ cerah.

Si brunette bermata cokelat keemasan ini matanya langsung kinclong, berhubung hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Dia sudah menabung selama...6 tahun. 6 tahun yang panjang penuh penderitaan; tidak jajan, minum minta ke sana kemari, makan minta cuilan-cuilan roti dari sahabatnya…yeah, 6 tahun yang menyiksa.

"Yukiko, kita bakal terbang ke Cina!" kata si brunette bernama Chie Satonaka dengan penuh semangat.

Chapter 1

"Heh, kalian bocah-bocah tak patut! Perhatikan omonganku atau kalian akan menyapaku sepanjang musim panas di SE-KO-LAH!"

CTARR! Nah, mantab sudah. Ancaman maut guru bergigi tonggos dengan name-tag Morooka itu langsung membuat kelas sepi-anyep. Chie langsung menutup buku Agen Perjalanan yang dia dapat dari sepupunya, Daisuke.

"Dan kau! Satonaka!" Chie yang merasa sudah melakukan tindakan terpuji-berpahala dengan menutup Kitab Perjalanan ke Cina-nya itu langsung nelangsa dipanggil senseinya.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Biarpun kau kaya, tapi di sini dilarang menutup buku pelajaran! Cepat buka lagi di halaman yang sama dan baca halaman kiri baris ke tujuh!" perintah Morooka-sensei sampai nyembur-nyembur ke muka teman sebangku Chie yang toh pasrah-pasrah saja.

Chie sementara itu sedang bergulat dengan batinnya. Hallooo…? Masa' dia bakal membuka buku Agen Perjalanan dan membaca halaman kiri baris ke tujuh?

CTARR! Hmph! Tidak ada pilihan lain! Chie pun membuka lagi halaman yang dia baca sebelumnya.

"Ehm…" Chie langsung merinding disko, bibirnya tergagap-gagap gemetaran. "…s-s…Shanghai Agency, agen perjalanan terbaik yang ada! Nikmati pelayanan khusus secara kultural maupun moderen; hotel tradisional yang mewah, perjalanan menuju Mata Air Chi, berkendara dengan transport tradisional, kuliner Cina, pelajaran Tai-Chi dan banyak lagi!"

Yang membuat Chie kaget bukan kepalang adalah, satu kelas bertepuk tangan dan Sensei manggut-manggut kagum. "Bagus, Satonaka. Bah-gus sekali! Nah kalian bocah-bocah tidak berguna! Itu tadi yang disebut iklan! Berikutnya…"

Chie ternganga takjub. Ternyata mereka sedang membahas…iklan?

"Haha, lagi beruntung ya," kata teman sebangku Chie. Chie memandangnya jutek; "Awas kamu, masa' aku nggak di kasih tahu kalau 'maut' mendekat?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan nyengir jahil. Chie makin pedes; "Udah kamu! Jangan cengengesan! Jelek!"

"Wuuss…" teman sebangku Chie melotot secara bercanda. Dia memegangi jantungnya; "Ya ampun Chie, tega sekali kamu…"

"Arrgh, diem kamu, Souji Banci!" bisik Chie kasar lalu menekuni bukunya lagi. Souji Seta memandang Chie dengan sedih lalu menatap buku pelajarannya dan melamun.

Yah, bagi yang mau tahu kenapa Chie sangat jutek terhadap Souji—sebelum kalian melempariku dengan sandal dan sebagainya—jadi…ehm, Chie PERNAH menyukai Souji. Tapi, sahabatnya, Yukiko juga menyukai Souji. Dan Souji sangat suka menjahili Chie meskipun hanya bercanda.

Lalu Chie berusaha mengusir rasa sukanya dan menumbuhkan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap Souji, dengan pura-pura jutek. Tapi akhirnya dia benar-benar jadi jutek terhadap Souji.

"YAAY TINGGAL 5 MENIT LAGI!" tiba-tiba kelas langsung jantungan mendengar si murid pindahan berambut pirang itu melonjak kegirangan melihat jam tangan Albo-nya.

CTARR!

"Kuma-ren! Ngapain kamu teriak-teriak di kelasku!" papan tulis keramat Sensei ditamparkannya lagi ke bangku. Murid yang pakai bangku itu nyaris mati olehnya.

"Oh, sensei…nama saya bukan Kuma-ren! Tapi Teddie Bearen!" protes si pirang itu lalu kedip-kedip manis membuat satu kelas luluh.

~.X.~

"Jadi kayaknya kita ambil Shanghai Agency aja deh," Chie memutuskan begitu mereka berjalan pulang. Yukiko tersenyum dan mengangguk; "Oke, kalau begitu…apa kamu yakin, Chie?"

"Yakin kenapa?"

"Kamu menabung selama 6 tahun untuk pergi ke Cina, sudah begitu juga menabungkan tiketku…" kata Yukiko terharu. Chie nyengir; "Yah kalau aku pergi sendiri kan sepi! Nanti siapa dong yang makan Sapo Mie sama aku?"

Yukiko tertawa ngakak ala kunti. Dan tawa seremnya langsung stop ketika ada Objek Pen-dagdigdug datang mendekat dengan wujud pemuda berambut silver.

Wajah Chie langsung keriput saja rasanya. "Heh, kakek ubanan! Ngapain ke sini!"

Souji si sabar itu cengengesan; "Apaan sih, jelek…? Nggak boleh ya, bertegur sapa?"

Yukiko mengkeret kemerahan di belakang bahu Chie. Chie bersungut-sungut; "Ya, aku juga tau aku jelek, nggak usah dikasih tahu, no thanks! Tapi sebelum kamu protes soal 'kakek ubanan' atau 'Souji Banci', kamu kan nggak tau diri, jadi aku rasa perlu ada yang ngasih tau! Sama-sama!" serepet Chie cepat, jelas, singkat dan padat.

Souji tak berkutik, lalu nyengir; "Iya, iya. Kamu nggak jelek kok! Kamu manis…"

Chie berusaha sekuat tenaga, dengan segala daya dan upaya, dan perjuangan pergerakan batin 'tuk tidak tersapu-sapu(?) oleh rayuan gimbal Souji. Sekarang dia batal tersipu-sipu dan malah murka.

"Heh! Nggak usah nggimbal! Dasar gombal!" Chie menginjak kaki Souji. Kenapa? Karena Chie marah. Kenapa? Karena Souji muji dia 'manis' di depan Yukiko yang cantik dan suka sama Souji!

~.X.~

Impian Chie adalah pergi ke Cina dan bekerja serta hidup di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya kali ini! Syukurlah keluarganya cukup ningrat dan super kaya sehingga uang saku selama 6 tahun itu sekiranya bisa-lah, beli rumah di Cina. Ini adalah salah satu perjalanan menuju kemandirian bagi Chie.

Jadi kali ini pembantunya Chie datang ke kamar dan memberikan segepok uang dengan wajah kemringet; "Non, ini duitnya. 2 juta yen," katanya kalem. Chie cengengesan; "Good, very-very good…nih tip-nya," Chie memberikan 100 ribu yen kepada si pembantu yang wajahnya langsung sumringah saking dia jadi bisa bayar utang rentenir dan bayar sekolah anaknya yang udah nunggak tiga bulan.

"Makasih non…NON MAKASIH NON…!" si pembantu langsung telenovela-mode-on sampai sujud-sujud begitu. Chie terpaksa mengusirnya.

Jadi ceritanya, Chie menjual harta terakhirnya, berupa Handphone. Dia pun mencari-cari di gudang rumahnya yang penuh barang _tak berharga_ seperti laptop Acer, monitor LG, TV 21 Inci Toshiba, dll yang tidak berharga. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan ponsel cdma yang sekiranya cukuplah buat hidup di Cina.

Dia juga sudah siap barang-barang. Yang terutama jaket hijau keramatnya itu. Sudah dua jam terakhir ini sedikit-sedikit dia sibak debunya, semprot parfumnya. Yah, maklum. Itu jaket butut mau ditanda tangani Jackie Chan.

Oke, siap sudah! Tinggal menelepon agen perjalanan!

"Tuuut…tuuut…" Chie sampai lonjak-lonjak mendengar bunyi sambungan di hape rongsok-nya itu.

BLAM!

"Chie, anakkuu! Ayo makan malaaam!" nyokap Chie langsung menggeret putrinya turun ke lantai bawah. Chie batal niat sentosa-nya untuk menelepon. Mereka pun turun, tapi Chie heran mereka tidak masuk ke ruang makan keluarganya yang bergara Victorian, tapi malah ke ruang makan tamu yang bergaya Jepang Ningrat.

Dan yang tambah bikin syok; ADA SOUJI DI SITU!

~.X.~

"Chie, duduk sini anakku!" nyokap Chie mendudukkan Chie yang kaku gagu melihat Souji di depan matanya. Dia pun duduk berseberangan dengan Souji. Nyokapnya di depan nyokap Souji dan bokapnya di depan paman Souji.

Pembantu lainnya mulai menghidangkan makan malam yang mewah. Tapi Chie hanya bisa terpaku, rasanya seperti dikutuk jadi batu melihat seorang SOUJI berada di RUMAHNYA untuk MAKAN MALAM.

Daaan para ortu mulai berbincang ringan seperti pembicaraan soal koruptor Gayus si Tambun, CIA, FBI, Politik, dan lainnya. Chie pun tersadar; "Heh, ngapain kamu di sini?"

Souji menatap Chie, lalu nyengir (lagi). "Emangnya aku tahu?"

"Heh! Kalo nggak tahu mau ngapain ke sini, ngapain ke sini!" tuntut Chie panik.

"Oh iya, Souji, Chie, jalan-jalan gih sono di taman!" kata nyokap Chie. Chie pun ditendang ortunya keluar dari ruang makan. Souji menyusul di belakangnya.

"Aku nggak nyangka kamu akhirnya ke rumahku juga…" Chie menutupi mukanya dengan depresi. Souji mengangkat bahu. "Kamu lumayan kaya, yah…" komentar Souji santai.

"Nggak ah, yang kaya mah bo-nyok aku, kali," Chie garuk-garuk kepala. Dan Souji melakukan hal teraneh. Memegang tangan Chie.

"WOOS! Nga-PAIN kamu pegang-pegang tangan orang? Pegang saja tanganmu sendiri!" Chie langsung menarik tangannya secepat gerakan kipas tukang sate. Souji langsung gagu tak mampu berbicara.

Chie langsung memeluk lututnya dan memandang bulan. Souji yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung pusing dan mabuk. Maklum, Chie cuma pakai celana pendek sepaha dan YOU CAN SEE ketat, saking dia nggak nyangka mau bobo'. Jadi jangan kira Souji pusing gara-gara Chie parfumnya bau kemenyan. Cuman Chie-nya aja rada' sekseh gitu.

Greb! Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Souji meletakkan tangannya di bahu Chie yang terekspos.

PLAKK! Chie menampar secepat sambaran kilat; "Oi! Mesum! PEMERKOSAA—" Souji buru-buru menutup mulut Chie yang jembar.

GREET! Pintu geser terbuka. Para ortu dengan wajah berbinar-binar memandangi pemandangan aneh berupa Souji memeluk muka Chie dan Chie sesak napas.

"Oh ya ampun, mereka sudah nggak tahan nih! Oke, kalah begitu…bagus, bagus…" komentar para emak-emak sumringah.

BLAMM! Pintu dibanting tertutup lagi. Chie menggigit lengan Souji.

"AW!"

"TOLOONG! TOLOOONG! MANIAK MESUUUM!"

"Chie! Jangan! Diem dong!" Souji berusaha mendiamkan cewek berisik super norak itu. Chie langsung geser sejauh mungkin dari Souji.

"Maaf ya, maaf, aku nggak sengaja…" kata Souji mohon ampun.

"Udah deh, mau apa kamu ke sini?" tanya Chie tidak sabar. Lalu, secepat angin, Souji sudah bersimpuh di hadapan Chie, dan menggenggam tangannya;

"Chie Satonaka,"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

"HAAAH…?"


End file.
